Only You Can Be You
by wolfpacksam'smate
Summary: A 2-Part Fic About The Two Most Insecure Characters In Death Note ... Read And Review
1. Mihael keehl

A/N : Second part ! Sorry it took so long * Bites Lip *, Im having some trouble with writing my other fics so just please give me time !

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Jade POV

I sat in the truck with the blond haired boy - No man - that was my brother Mello. " Mello ... " I whispered, his blue eyes flickered to the left that gave me a sign that he could hear me, " What are you doing ? " I asked, he ignored me and looked at the small t.v that was posted up on the dashboard, I looked closely at the screen as Mello cursed and hit the wheel. The screen showed a body leaning against a red Camero, the car and the body was littered with bullet holes, Mello kept hitting the wheel and tears ran down his face, " Im so sorry Matt " he whispered.

Everything clicked together for me, my brother cared deeply for the dead boy that was still displayed on the screen, I looked in the rearview mirror and seen the Takada girl he kidnapped fussing with something and I automatically knew what it was and what it meant. I touched Mello's hair softly and he tightened his hands on the wheel " I see you ... Im going to die aren't I sis ? " He asked with a hollow voice, I sniffed and nodded. Mello tapped his fingers against the wheel and took a deep breath, " Im ready, did you see L ? " I nodded again and looked back at the woman who almost had all the letters of his first name written down, " Sing to me " Mello whispered to me.

_Hey you, what's the matter?_

_Lately you've been looking down._

_Is that someone in the mirror the_

_The reason you don't come around?_

_(That's crazy.)_

_This isn't the "you" I know._

[ Mello snorted quietly ]

(_Feeling un-pretty.)_

_Puttin' on a show._

_(You don't wanna be a wannabe.)_

_So who you really gonna be?_

_Only You can be you._

_And only I can be me._

_You always wanna be what you're not._

[ I looked back and seen that Takada had ( M-I-H-A-E-L- K ) already written down]

_Can't you be happy with what you've got?_

_You're perfect the way you are_

_With your insecurities, doubts and scars._

_Life's too short to worry._

_Don't you know it's true._

[ I brushed my transculent hand over his cheek ]

_Only You can be you (you can be you)_

_And only I can be me (I can be me)_

_Only You can be you (you can be you)_

_And only I can be me (I can be me)_

_You think you ain't got swagger._

_Gotta be cooler than you are._

_I think whatever, _

_Let 'em know that you're a star._

_(Be crazy.)_

_Be who you wanna be._

_(No maybe's.)_

_You're a celebrity._

_(You don't wanna be a wannabe)_

_Show them who you're gonna be._

_Only You can be you._

_And only I can be me._

_You always wanna be what you're not._

_Can't you be happy with what you've got?_

_You're perfect the way you are_

_With your insecurities, doubts and scars._

_Life's too short to worry._

[ Mello;s hand brushed gently against his other cheek where I knew the scar was ]

_Don't you know it's true._

_Only You can be you (you can be you)_

_And I can be me (I can be me)_

_Only You can be you (you can be you)_

_And I can be me (I can be me)_

[ (1) Then the van suddenly jerked right and crashed into an abandoned church, I whipped my head over to Mello who was gasping for breath and clutched his chest. A foot broke the small glass window behind Mello's head - Knocking him onto the steering wheel - I petted his hair and watched as a feminine hand appeared through the window and feel around for something, the arm only reached for the box that was next to Mello in the seat, the hand pulled a pair of pants from the box and then it dissapeared ]

_Only You can be you._

_And only I can be me._

_You always wanna be what you're not._

_Can't you be happy with what you've got?_

_You're perfect the way you are_

_With your insecurities, doubts and scars._

_Life's too short to worry._

_Don't you know it's true._

_Only You can be you (you can be you)_

_And only I can be me (I can be me)_

_And You can be you (you can be you)_

_And only I can be me (I can be me)_

_Only You can be you (you can be you)_

_And I can be me (I can be me)_

[ I ran out of the abandoned church and down the road before the place burst into flames, I sobbed quietly but not for the loss of my brother but for the manipulation that was poured into Takada's very core and used to kill my brother and herself, a hand layed itself on my shoulder and I accepted the hug that was given by my brother, " I feel sorry for her " He murmured into my ear, I nodded in agreement and turned to face him " You alright ? " I questioned warily and he nodded. We were walking slowly with no place in mind when suddenly (again ) Mello was lifted off his feet and spun around, I laughed as Mello shoved Matt off of him and started repeatedly hitting him for " Scaring the living fuck outta him ", things were almost finished here, our translucent family was not done yet. ]

~~~ Line Break ~~~

A/N : I finished it ! I know that it seems mushed together but I was always confused on where to put the period and where to put the comma but I have someone for that ^_^ She just went away for a while so Im waiting for her to get back.

(1) : Jade wasnt really paying attention anymore which is why everything happened so suddenly.

Im going to fix Light's part of the fic because :

1) Mello died BEFORE Light

2) Its rushed in the beginning so I just wana fix it


	2. Light Yagami

A/N : Heyyyyy im back ! This song-fic might be sad for some...maybe all...Anyone know the song that Cymphonique Miller made and its also the theme song for How To Rock ? I hope so ! This fic is about the two most insecure people in Death Note, Light and Mello, Its scenes of both of thier deaths, hope you like it ! And im just remebering something...this made me laugh really hard when I thought of it, if Near is albino...Then...Is his dick as white as he is ? ( Im not trying to be racist im just asking, hope i didnt offend no one.) Just think about it :P.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Any of the characters of Death Note OR Cymphonique Miller's Song, Only You Can Be You. And The (Unfortuantely) OC Character Ghost Is Of My Own Creation.

OC's Backround (MUST READ TO UNDERSTAND) ~ She's from America so she has an American name and she knew Light from a trip that she took to Japan but died coming back, Light ( In ALLL His Climbing Insanity) doesnt remeber her, she remebers Mello because L introduced them as siblings, But she had to go back to America for her stuff to come back.

SPOILER FOR LAST EPISODE ! DO NOT READ IF YOU INTEND TO WATCH THE LAST EPISODE PLEASE !

~~~ Line Break ~~~

Jade's POV

I watched the whole thing from afar feeling my transparent chest ache where my heart used to beat, Light finally lost it. I remeber back to a time when he was the most smart and joyus boy I met, then he got his hands on that Death Note. " There was no other way though ! The world had to be fixed ! The purpose given to ME !" A few seconds ticked by, the ceiling fan was twirling slowly, creating a shadow across the warehouse ground and everyone gathered around.

" No ! You're just a murderer Light Yagami, and this notebook is the deadliest weapon of mass murder in the history of man kind " Near's voice rang out through the silent warehouse, everyone was staring at Light in fascination, ' Oh Light ' I thought sadly as I watched him glare at Near, his eyes glowin an eerie red. " You yeldid (Sp?) to the power of the Shinigami and the notebook and you have confused yourself with a God, in the end you're nothing but a crazy serial killer...Thats all you are, nothing more...nothing less." After Near finished speaking it became silent again and I feared for what was going to happen next and I had a gut feeling that it wasnt good.

I jumped a little as Light started speaking, " Near...Here's some food for thought...That notebook you have and the one that Aizawa brought from the Japanese Task Force Headquarters...Are they both real ? " I furrowed my translucent eyebrows together, ' What are you up to Light ? ' I questioned myself as I gazed on as Light spoke again, " At the moment only I kow where the REAL notebook is, " with that Light started walking towards the back of the warehouse, that feeling came back but stronger, " Light please dont do anything stupid " I whispered out loud, he looked around as if he heard me then continued walking " If you truly want to defeat Kira as well as test the notebook that Aizawa was carrying-" he stopped walking "- then I guess you will either have to write my name or Mikami's " I glanced at the dark haired guy who had his head bowed as if in shame, again silence pierced the air as everyone looked between the two.

" Its the only way to see if its real " Light stated then this strange sound filled the air, a clicking sound " OR FAKE ! " Light yelled, the feeling then spread throughout my body as Light spun around with his watch out, I seen it before anyone else did...A piece of the Death Note... Rester yelled out " ITS A PIECE OF THE NOTEBOOK ". Everything went in slow motion as Matsuda pulled out a gun and shot Light once in his hand rendering him unable to write anymore. I covered my mouth as the tears spilled out of my eyes, " MATSUDA YOU IDIOT " Light hollered at the shaking man " WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR SHOOTING AT ? DONT SCREW WITH ME ! " Matsuda got up on his feet from his kneeling position on the floor, " What was this all for then ? What about your dad ? What the hell did he die for ? " He yelled out while pointing the gun directly at Light who stood there breathing heavily.

" My dad..." Light trailed off and started giggling hysterically " You mean Soichiro Yagami ? Thats right Matsuda, in this world there are people like him who fight for justice, they always lose, you want a world like that with people who are made to be fools ? I know you understand so KILL THE OTHERS ! SHOOT THEM ! " Light yelled, Matsuda started crying " You led your own father to his death and now he's gone you call him a FOOL ? ". It was once again silent, I walked a little closer to where Light was, it was fast movement but Light started writing with his blood this time, Aizawa yelled out " HIS BLOOD ! " Matsuda screamed as he shot Light 4 times " NOOOO ! " I yelled and ran to Light as he fell in a puddle, Matsuda started walking towards us muttering " I'll kill him ".

I touched Lights face and his breathing was labored " Light please hang in there " I whispered in his ear, he looked straight at me as if he could see me, I looked up just in time to see Matsuda towering over us " I'll kill him ! He deserves to die ! " I shielded Light with my ghostly body as the gun was pointed once more at us this time, a shot rang out but it didnt hit Light, Aizawa had moved Matsuda's hand at the last minuet and there was a smoking hole right next to Light's head an inch or so away.

~~~~~~~~~~( FROM HERE ON ITS STRICKLY MY PART OF THE STORY )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stroked Light's face " Help me " he whispered quietly to me, " It'll be over soon Light, it wont hurt no more " I sniffled quietly " I loved L...I didnt mean to hurt him, or Mello, or anyone else " the tears slowly fell down his face " You need to get up and leave, to a place where it will be peaceful and you could say sorry " I whispered and his nodded his head barely, I laid there thinking of a distraction so he could get out peacefully when something happened, the perfect distraction, Mikami has stabbed himself with his fountain pen...blood spurted out from the wound at an incredible speed and everyone rushed to help him. " Come Light " I helped him up and he staggered through the warehouse door and down the empty street, I walked beside him and wiped my tears but it was no use they kept falling. " Sing to me, " he begged quietly, I smiled faintly and opened my mouth

_Hey you, what's the matter?_

_Lately you've been looking down._

_Is that someone in the mirror _

[ We walked towards the train tracks as the bars raised up, as we crossed the tracks an illusion of the old Light walked by us with a small smile on his pretty face ]

_The reason you don't come around?_

_(That's crazy.)_

_This isn't the "you" I know._

_(Feeling un-pretty.)_

[ We passed more warehouses " Ryuk help me please " Light begged but I shook my head already knowing what was gonna happen to him ]

_Puttin' on a show._

_(You don't wanna be a wannabe.)_

_So who you really gonna be?_

_Only You can be you._

_And only I can be me._

_You always wanna be what you're not._

_Can't you be happy with what you've got?_

_You're perfect the way you are_

( Small A/n : Im going to skip some of the lines to the song because Light's death wasnt that long and I wanted to get the dialouge out of the way because it didnt start right with the song,,,so sorry hope ur still with me )

[ Light staggered into a random warehouse " My heart... " he laid on a step and I gently sat next to him stroking his hair, " Its almost over Light " I continued singing as I stroked his hair ]

_You think you ain't got swagger._

_Gotta be cooler than you are._

_I think whatever, _

_Let 'em know that you're a star._

_(Be crazy.)_

_Be who you wanna be._

_(No maybe's.)_

_You're a celebrity._

_(You don't wanna be a wannabe)_

_Show them who you're gonna be._

[ I looked up and smiled as the ghostly bodies of Mello,Matt and L appeared before us, Light reached his hand out only to drop it, " Im...Im s-sorry " he panted out and held his chest, " I forgive you Light-kun " Light looked up at me as I finished the song ]

_Only You can be you._

_And only I can be me._

_You always wanna be what you're not._

_Can't you be happy with what you've got?_

_You're perfect the way you are_

_With your insecurities, doubts and scars._

_Life's too short to worry._

_Don't you know it's true._

_And You can be you (you can be you)_

_And only I can be me (I can be me)_

_Only You can be you (you can be you)_

_And I can be me (I can be me)_

[ Light went limp and he stopped breathing just as Aizawa, Matsuda,and Mogi burst through the warehouse doors, a shadow floated out of Lights body and there stood the Light Yagami I knew, " Thank You Jade " I smiled and hugged Mello then Matt as L and Light was reunited, the three detectives watched on as Light turned to them and spoke " Im sorry, I wish you all the best of luck " we all faded as they watched in awe. ]

~~~~ Line Break ~~~

A/N: And the last part is FINITOOO ! Well did you like it ? I hope you did, I went through ALOT Of work to make this fic perfect, I even wrote the regular way...Now I know that I said I made a Facebook so you could get updates for the stories but I lost the damn password so please dont add it ... My next fic is coming out I just need time


End file.
